


Weak Point

by clowchan



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Belly Kink, M/M, Tummy appreciation, tummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking care of a sick Barba,  Carisi discovers Barba's main erogenous zone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weak Point

**Author's Note:**

> I combined these two imagines:  
> Imagine one member of your OTP eating too much (for whatever reason) and the other person rubbing their stomach to help them feel better.  
> &  
> Imagine person A’s belly is their main erogenous zone. So person B sneaks up behind person A and suddenly hugs their belly while nibbling their neck. Person A then shrieks in surprise, but it quickly turns into a moan of pleasure.

Rafael lied back on the couch, groaning a little.

“I told you not to eat so much,” Sonny chuckles.

“And you shouldn't cook so well,” Rafael rubs his sore tummy.

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Sonny kept eyeing the gesture Rafael was doing. How he wished it was his hands on Rafael's now swollen stomach. He's never gotten to before and here was his perfect chance to without coming off as a weirdo. “Want me to kiss it and make it feel better?”

Rafael rolls his eyes, “No, but you can help me.” He groans again, “This is still your fault.”

“Maybe, Rafi,” Sonny giggles. He would be lying to himself if he didn't admit seeing the fabric on his t-shirt strain against his very full stomach as such a turn on. Or how his shirt was riding up his tummy like so exposing a small sliver of skin drove him crazy.

“No maybes. It is. Exhibit A,” Rafael points to the empty dishes on the table. “And exhibit B.” He points to his stomach.

“Ok, ok, Prosecutor. You got me,” Sonny laughs as he sits beside Rafael.

Rafael repositions himself so that he lays his back against Sonny's chest.

Sonny asks, “Where does it hurt the most?”

“The sides mostly.”

Sonny bites his lip. He had the grandest view of both Rafael and his tummy. Now he had the most perfect excuse to touch it. This is not to say he's never touched Rafael before. Sonny never got to explore his kink with Rafael yet. They've been dating close to two weeks and work made it a little hard for them to spend time together every day. This was the exact moment he's been waiting for. “Ok,” he lays his hands on Rafael's stomach.  He slowly massages the area, feeling the soft flesh with his fingertips. “Like this?”

“Mmmmyes,” Rafael moans some, tilting his head back onto Sonny’s shoulder.

Sonny continues on till Rafael moans more and more. He stops, “I'm not hurting you, am I?”

“No,” Rafael shakes his head. “Keep going. It's helping.”

Sonny massage his tummy again and Rafael moans louder. “Oh!”

It didn't take long for Sonny to notice Rafael's body responding in other ways with this massage. “Rafi, um.”

“Hush, I kn-know!” He lets out another yelp and he blushes not only from his cheeks but his neck and his ears too. “I was hoping this wouldn't happen.”

“What wouldn't?” Sonny tried very hard not to grin as he massages his tummy more.

“Sonny!!!” Rafael laughs, stopping his hands. “Stop that. You know what I mean.”  He covers his stomach with his arms.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Sonny looks at him. “Are you at least feeling better?”

He nods, “A little bit and thank you.”

“Now you got me curious,” Sonny grins.

“About?”

“You know,” Sonny eyes his stomach and then back at him.

“You are so weird,” Rafael shakes his head.

“You know you love it,” he gives an innocent smile.

“Maybe,” Rafael kisses Sonny. “And here.” He places Sonny's hands back on his stomach. “Continue.”

“Are you sure?” Sonny resists for a second.

“Yes, I'm sure,” he nods.

Sonny continued where he left off. “Who knew your stomach was your weak point?”

“In mmmmore ways than one,” Rafael kisses him. “Keep doing what you're... mmmm... doing and I'll be well enough for other activities,” he purred.

“Yes, sir,” Sonny gladly obliged. 


End file.
